The Fate Of a God
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: He didn't know how it happened but his life was now hers to do with as she pleased. He would do anything to protect her, his angel, from all the corruptness of this world...And she would never even know it.


_**He was god and she, his angel...**_

_**He didn't know how it happened but his life was now hers to do with as she pleased. He would do anything to protect her, his little angel, from all the corruptness of this world.**_

_**And she would never even know it.**_

_**His angel of mercy**_

_**His Sakura.**_

_**And when he died, he would find a way to drag her down with him, because he would never let her go.**_

**-Bittersweet-**

The smile on her face when she looked at her black haired former teammate could only be described as such. He could see it in her eyes, the betrayal, the hurt the anger and most importantly- the hate.

His ringed eyes could see every little emotion that was running through her weary body, even when her friends could not. The sight of her former teammate wearing the blood soaked Akatsuki cloak signified his ultimate betrayal, it obviously too much for her weak young mind. But she still smiled and said she forgave him when she honestly looked like she was going to break down and weep.

He just didn't understand...

Could there really be such a forgiving soul in this brutal wretched world? He pondered as his orange hair blew in the wind created from the jinchuuriki and Uchiha's battle.

**-God-**

He claimed to be a god, but she just couldn't believe it, she wouldn't,

No matter how powerful he may be!

Looking at him from behind Naruto, she could only shiver as their eyes met, locking for a few moments before he turned and walked out of sight. A crash sounded as Naruto dove at Sasuke, signalling the start of their battle.

But all she could see where those empty ringed eyes.

Could there really be such an empty soul in this world? She questioned herself as she evaded another attack from the boy wielding Zabuza's sword.

**-Smile-**

He had seen her first genuine smile when the Kyuubi returned from his training and took her out for lunch.

And he couldn't look away.

He had taken it upon himself to observe the Kyuubi host and his team after Deidara and Tobi almost gave themselves away, this mission could not be allowed to fail. Pein hadn't noticed it at the first, the way his eyes would wonder over to her when she laughed, when she lost her temper gloriously and punched a teammate through a nearby wall, when she smiled in her own innocent way.

She wore her heart on her sleeve.

He had never seen such a thing from a ninja.

They were meant to bath in blood without a second thought.

When Pein finally did notice his wandering attention, he berated himself heavily; he wasn't here to get distracted.

But...she was on the kyuubi's team...so he had to keep an eye on her.

They would most probably meet in battle sometime during the near future. It was honestly an accident that the rock in his hand found the back of the Kyuubi hosts head when he proclaimed that his pink haired teammate would be paying for lunch.

It had nothing to do with the fallen look on her face.

**-Distance-**

She knew she wasn't overreacting; there was someone following them.

No, she wasn't being paranoid! She didn't want to sound like Kakashi and preach the importance of trap setting in the home!

For the past week or so she had felt like they were being watched...but every time she looked around, there was no one there.

...And that feeling had just returned full force as Naruto lurched forward and face-planted into his ramen. Whipping her head around Sakura quickly turned her jade eyes from the street to the surrounding Konoha roof tops, looking for any traces of their observer and heaving an exasperated sigh when she eventually found nothing.

Turning back to the now complaining and bruised Naruto she started helping him clean himself up.

Just missing the flicker of orange and black planted on the rooftop behind them.

**-Insanity-**

He knew he wasn't sane and he had never claimed to be such, he was far from it in fact, but he had nothing on the screeching blond banshee that was currently stalking away from the pinkette.

Weren't they meant to be on a mission together?

He had taken an interest in the pinkette after observing her in a few different environments.

-With her team she was short tempered and loyal to the bone, just waiting for the chance to prove her worth.

-With her friends she was always smiling and happy; cheering up everyone she came into contact with.

-At the hospital she did her job to a fault; healing everyone that needed it, even if it meant collapsing of chakra exhaustion and being hospitalised herself.

Her compassion was what ultimately drew his attention.

She would help anyone that needed it, even if they where her enemy. She tried not to kill if she was given a choice, preferring to give them a chance and help others. Going as far as to let them escape once they repented and accepted her help.

She was mercy personified.

An angel.

And she had just been abandoned in the slumps of wave after dark, exhausted from helping train their medics all day. She was too good for this kind of treatment; people had been taking advantage of her kindness all day.

Why would she allow herself to be used in such a way?

**-Isolation-**

"God, you're so annoying Sakura!" and with that said Ino stormed off, leaving an exhausted Sakura to return to their inn alone.

Annoying.

That word had ties to the worst moments in her life.

She hated it.

With a sigh she started the trek back to the inn, not taking note of the time and trying desperately to take her mind off what had just occurred. They were meant to be on a mission, not fighting over Ino's ridiculous assumptions.

She didn't even know Shikamaru that well, why would she be trying to steal him from Ino?

Taking another turn she wobbled slightly, gripping the edge of the nearby wall for support. Paying no attention to her surrounding would cost her this time as a dulled thud drew her attention.

She turned and screamed as a piece of wood was swung from the shadows, striking the side of her head.

She was out before she even hit the ground.

**-Wrath-**

He had only taken his eyes off her for a few seconds, but that was all it took.

He was off the roof and grasping her attacker by his dirt covered throat in a second. The man had a partially developed chakra, most likely a genin dropout looking for some quick cash.

This was unacceptable.

He could remember this pitiful man from earlier that very day, coming to Sakura and her banshee friend with a broken hand, begging them to heal him, pleading for help.

And of course the pink haired angel had obliged, even with her friend telling her not to.

"Please! I wasn't going to do anything!" the man gasped out, flailing his arms and legs about in an attempt to dislodge the hand grasping his throat. His dirt covered cloak and tattered clothes gave him no assistance as they were covered in old dried blood.

Taking no notice of the man's pleas Pein turned his gaze towards the girl currently sprawled out on the ground, blood slowly trickling down the side of her head as she gave the occasional twitch and moan of pain.

With narrowed eyes Pein tightened his hold, drawing another strangled gasp from the attacker.

"W-who are y-you!" Turning his indifferent face back to the man, he looked him dead in the eye.

"I am god and she," he said while turning the man slightly towards the fallen Sakura "is an angel."

The last thing he ever saw where Pein's vengeful rinnegan eyes before he was reduced to a pile of blood and bone shards.

**-Rainbow-**

It had been 2 weeks since Ino had returned to their inn and found Sakura's unconscious form bandaged and laid out on their sofa.

13 days since Ino had rushed through the village gates hysterically, the unconscious form in her arms elicting panic from civilian and shinobi alike.

10 since Sakura was well enough for visitors, cue a hysterical Naruto barging in at all hours of the night.

8 since she was discharged from her compulsory hospital stay, thankyou Tsunade-sama.

5 since it had stopped raining every time she left her home.

And 3 days since the blurs of orange stopped shadowing her every move; directing ire and ill intent towards anyone who came within 3 feet of her. Naruto could be so over protective sometimes! Even when she told him to stop he continued to deny it was him.

The only good thing to result from this fiasco had been the rainbows.

Sakura loved rainbows.

They always brightened her day, made her feel ... better somehow.

**-Want-**

It was sickening, the way those men threw themselves at her despite the fact that she was trying to work. The worst was a man who had begun harassing her when she was on her own, obviously testing her patience.

But she did nothing, choosing to ignore these occurrences instead of reporting him or losing her temper, stating to the other nurses and doctors brave enough to confront her that he man needed his job and couldn't afford to lose it.

She really was mercy personified.

An angel.

His angel.

He would have to protect her, since it was obvious that no one else would.

And it was for that reason he continued to break the man's fingers, ignoring his pleas with an indifferent look on his face.

For that reason he brought the knife to the man's neck, ending his useless existence once and for all.

For that reason he continued to carve at the man's bare flesh, intent on making a statement, one that would be talked about by all in this pitiful village.

To leave the angel of mercy alone.

For she was his to protect, at least until someone else proved capable of taking over the job.

**-Murder-**

It had been a horrifying sight.

As she had been on the team to discover the mutilated body, she just could not get the image to leave her mind. Limbs ripped apart and strewn around, blood painting the walls and the face was unrecognizable.

She had been sickened at the thought of someone in their village harming another resident in such a way.

What could that poor man have done to deserve such a death?

Most puzzling had been the message carved into the man's chest, obvious amongst the other signs of torture.

'God protects his angels'

**-Evil-**

Everyone thought of him as evil, an evil that was hell bent on world domination.

Well, everyone but his pink haired angel, she understood him.

Even if she didn't realise it.

He had been listening into her teams conversation that day, about how he had turned out the way he did. She had defended him then, telling the others that he only wanted peace; he was just trying to achieve it 'The only way he knows how'.

And it was true.

He had only ever known hate, pain, violence, war and loss.

So why did she inspire these unknown feeling from him? He had questioned himself as he watched them leave the area.

No answer was to be found.

**-Scars-**

She didn't realise how horrifying scars could be for a civilian, especially the women. She finally realised this when the gasps sounded from the other females in the local bathhouse.

This was not the way she planned her last day of vacation to go.

All she had wanted to do was relax.

"Oh my gosh!" one of the older women exclaimed, hands covering her mouth in shock. The others had fallen silent, staring at her as she self-consciously moved lower in the water, intent on covering as many marks as she could.

"W-what happened to you dear?" another asked moving closer with a pitying look plastered on her face.

One that was mirrored by every other woman in there.

"I'm a kunochi; scars are in the job description." Sakura stated with a small smile, trying to make light of the conversation.

"Really"

"Wow, you must be very dedicated to what you do!"

"Oh, envy your dedication~"

"I had wanted to be a ninja once-"

"But...why would you do that to yourself! Don't you want to look pretty? How can you think you'll find a husband looking like that? I mean, the pink hair is hard enough to deal with..." one of the snobbier looking women said, turning her back to Sakura with a slight smirk on her face.

As she left the bathhouse with tear filled eyes, she failed to notice the orange haired god watching her retreat.

3 days after her return to Konoha, news of the small village's destruction reached their ears.

It had been a massacre.

**-Time-**

He had lost track of time whilst observing his new angel and this distraction had apparently irked Konan to the point of seeking him out.

"You have a job to do Pein; you can't let a little girl distract you from our goal." She said, monotone voice rising slightly in irritation when she didn't receive a reply. "Pein, where going to kill the girl anyway. Just let whatever this is go, you need to come home." She said ire now obvious in her voice as she turned her cold gaze from the surroundings to her oldest and dearest friend.

Turning his gaze from the distant pinkette he was watching, Pein looked to Konan, his eyes darkening slightly.

"We shall not kill her." Was all he said, his ringed eyes staring the blue haired woman down intently.

"Pein-"

"You shall not kill her" he added at the look that entered her eyes.

"Pein!" she finally shouted "you don't even know this-this child! I will not let you ruin our dream over some...infatuation! She needs to die; it's how it's destined to be!"

"You may be one of my angel's Konan, but she's my angel of mercy. I am your god and I command you to leave, just... go back to the base and leave me be."

And with an outraged look and a glare in the pinkette's direction, she was gone in a gust of paper.

He could only hope she wouldn't do anything rash, he honestly didn't want to hand out justice to his long time friend.

**-Heaven and angels-**

She had never been religious, no matter how hard her parents tried to push her into it. Despite what many of her friends thought though, she did believe in heaven.

And angels.

It was nice to believe there was something after this life, especially in her line of work where you're facing death every day. Also, it was inevitable to see people dying at the hospital, so it was a comforting thought to have.

Everyone deserves a chance at peace and forgiveness, even her enemies.

But it was hard to wish that for the blue haired woman that stood over her with a paper spear aimed at her heart.

It had happened out of nowhere, Naruto had just left to gather firewood, Kakashi was preparing to set up the tents, Sai and Yamato where just sitting off to the side- most probably discussing the mission results. There was a sudden rustle of paper as it rained down on the clearing, layering the ground before quickly forming into 5 copies of said blue haired woman and distracting her teammates. She had been ruthless, striking at Sakura from all angles while her team was occupied, never showing any sign of exhaustion or pain when Sakura got the chance to strike back.

Her mumblings and hate filled face where what really got to Sakura though.

"...I won't let you take him from me, my god deserves so much better..."

And it had ended just as abruptly as it begun, with the paper clones falling apart and the woman in front of Sakura dropping to her knees with a metal pike protruding from her chest. She had seen the hurt look on the other woman's face as she gazed into a nearby tree, looking as if the world had just betrayed her.

"...but...I did ...it...for...you?..." where her last words as she fell to the ground sideways with a defeated look plastered on her face and ceased breathing.

Looking down at the woman with soft eyes, Sakura knelt by her side and carefully removed the pike before arranging the woman into a more dignified position as her team began to scout the area for the person who had finished the woman off.

She hoped the blue haired woman was in a better place now, even if she did attack them for no reason, that familiar hurt look had struck a nerve in Sakura's chest.

Betrayal...

So for once in her life, Sakura prayed.

She prayed for peace.

For the poor betrayed woman lying at her knees.

**-Sky-**

As the rain fell from the sky surrounding Konoha, Pein couldn't help the betrayed feeling he had.

Why would his oldest friend force his hand like that? He had specifically ordered her away and instead...

But he did what was right. He had protected his angel of mercy, Sakura, who was obviously the weaker of the two. It had hurt him deeply to end her life, caused his neutral facade to crack for hours afterwards.

He honestly felt like he had made the wrong decision...

That was until he had seen the pink haired beauty's soft look as she bent down and arranged his friend into a more dignified position then begun praying softly for her.

He would grieve for his lost friend.

But in the end he knew he had made the right decision.

No matter how bad it made him feel.

**-Fading -**

The look in Naruto's eyes when the war was finally announced broke her heart.

Poor Naruto was blaming himself for it all, the light in his eyes fading day by day with every death that was announced. She had been the only one to stumble upon him a week ago, planted in his bathroom with a razor slashing at his wrist. She had been horrified at the sight and had rushed in, wrenching it from his grasp whilst running a chakra filled hand to the wound.

At his pleading and broken look, she had promised not to mention it to anyone.

She didn't want her teammate to suffer for something that wasn't his fault.

The hate filled looks being directed his way by some of their comrades didn't help her with convincing him. The poor boy was so desperate for comfort that he had taken to shadowing her again; the blurs of orange weren't too hard to miss when he was hiding in the trees surrounding the training grounds.

And when she brought it up, he denied everything, again.

Baka.

**-Path-**

He had found his path.

His new goal.

Sure, he would still obtain peace, taking his rightful place as god while doing so.

But he had more to add to that now.

He would protect his new angel; he had to, for she had proven to be unable to protect herself from the evils of the world. Sure she had tried, but with so many powerful opponents coming in the near future...she would need his help as her superiors had taken to sending her to heal the worst of their prisoners on a weekly basis, instead of letting her fuss over her team constantly like a mother hen.

She needed him.

The feeling of being needed was a first for him, strange and alien; it had taken him a few hours to come to terms with it.

But...he liked it.

Especially when it was her who needed him.

And right now she needed him to deal with the scum of a guard that had tried to force himself on her earlier that day.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

With a slightly demonic snarl, he ignored the screams and continued with his plan of breaking every bone in the beings body.

**-Prison-**

Sakura hated trips to the prison.

The place was disgusting, always covered in filth, and the people residing there didn't help with the atmosphere.

The guards where just as bad as the prisoners! Harassing her constantly, one had even gone as far as to grab her by the shirt and try to force her into an empty room. She had punched him through 3 walls and broken his arm before Ino had finally pulled her off of him.

She had never heard from him again surprisingly enough.

He had persisted to bother her for years before that incident and it hadn't been the first beating he had received from her.

'Hmmm, maybe he's out sick?'

**-Best friends-**

His angel and the Kyuubi host where obviously best friends, despite how much the boy got on her nerves and persisted in wanting something more than friendship from her...which couldn't be allowed to happen.

She deserved so much better.

Someone who would treat her right and worship her for what she was, a loving caring woman who would do anything for those close to her.

And that little blond brat was not worthy of even being in her radiant presence.

'None of these pitiful beings where' he thought as he slipped into the jinchuuriki's room, silently placing the brand new box of razors onto his bedside table.

He wouldn't be a problem for long.

**-Trapped-**

She absolutely hated feeling trapped.

She was fine to admit that she was...Slightly...claustrophobic.

And she had to thank god for her strength in this situation.

They had run across a sound Nin that specialized in earth jutsu, more specifically, earth prison jutsu. This after mentioned jutsu was the reason poor Sakura was buried 15 feet underground with a broken shoulder and fractured ankle.

She hated the dark too...

With two swift punches, the slightly hysterical Sakura was out of the narrow box that held her and on her way back to the surface. As she freed her teammates from their own prisons, she avoided the poisoned kunai that where being flung at her by the distressed sound Nin. She had obviously never heard of the pink haired girl...or her notorious reputation for monstrous strength.

After mustering up the right amount of chakra, Sakura had delivered a shocking blow to the Nin's chest, resulting in her now bold soaked appearance. After being dragged away from the mangled corps Sakura sat next to the fretting Kakashi, silently berating herself for not saving enough chakra to heal her wounds properly.

Tsunade-sama was going to kill her.

"It's ok Sakura; we'll be back to Konoha soon"

Somehow...she got the feeling he was lying...but that was probably just the result of her pain ridden mind.

**-Fear-**

He had been gone for half a day, half a day and he returns to a bandaged, blood-soaked and limping pinkette. He could feel his left eye twitch slightly as the black haired boy decided it would be faster to carry her the rest of the way back.

He would be the first to go when the war started.

Silently berating himself for leaving her unprotected, he took to planning out the next correspondence due with his subordinates. Something like this could not be allowed to occur again, it was inexcusable of him.

Dread filled him at the thought of a repeat of this, even the possibility of her death. This was not something he had really thought about.

He just wished he could kill her teammate and take her into his arms, apologising over and over for his mistake. Anger suddenly filled him at the thought of her team, making him narrow his darkening ringed eyes and flash his teeth slightly in their direction.

It was their fault for not protecting her!

**-River-**

The tears ran down her cheeks like rivers as she said her good buys to her friends and comrades, everyone promising to meet up for dinner once everything had finished.

They all knew this was probably the last time they would see each other alive.

But they still had hope.

She knew she would do anything in her power to see them ALL at that restaurant once this had all played out.

Because she was the medic, she was the one who could save all their lives.

And that's exactly what she planned to do.

Because this is what she had trained most of her life to do, save her team and comrades.

Even if it cost her own life.

**-Rain-**

And with the rainfall came the orders his subordinates had been anticipating.

The Konoha and sand forces had begun advancing.

The war had begun.

And he would win,

Or die trying.

It would rain blood by the end of the day.

"HAI, PEIN-SAMA!"

**-Daybreak-**

She wished with everything she had that her friends would survive the next few days.

At daybreak the war would begin.

She would do everything in her power to help.

She would put her own beliefs and morals aside and kill every invading Nin that crossed her path

Or die trying.

"I'll be ok Naruto, just focus on yourself out there."

**-Forever-**

Dawn had broken.

The fight had started.

And he had made sure his angel would be safe.

His clone was under strict orders to keep her safe at all costs, even if he had to cut down his own people to do so. And he had, over fifty of his own ad fallen to his clones hands, lives cut short by trying to steal his angels life from him.

His beautiful angel.

His lovely obsession.

Who would kill him without remorse if given the chance.

Just the thought of it had a smirk cross his face as he turned to the charging Kyuubi host. His mind turned to the pinkette one more time as the host skidded to a halt, teeth flashing and crimson chakra rolling.

'Dear heart, you shall weep no more once this war is over, we shall be together in peace, just like you wanted...' and with that...it had begun.

**-Blood-**

This would be his death; it was easy for him to see.

Raising a hand to the gushing rasangan hole in his chest, Pein fought to keep the indifferent look on his face. He would not show weakness to the Kyuubi host, his enemy, especially when his pink haired angel was closing in with the remainder of her team of her team, his clone having already disbanded.

Seeing a flash of pink pass the surrounding boulders he let his face slip, a small smile forming on his blood stained lips as a single word slipped past them.

"Sakura..."

Looking at her confused and horrified face his smile widened a little and his eyes started to close. Dropping to his knees he heard her try to come forward but be restrained by her sensei.

She never could stand seeing anyone in pain.

Not even her enemy.

Not even him...

With her jade green eyes and radiant smile plastered on his mind Pein's head lent forward, breathing his last laboured breath and finally letting go.

And even in death he wouldn't show weakness, he couldn't, because he had to prepare himself for his new mission.

To cleanse hell off all the people that would ever try to harm her and once the task was done, drag her down to him and never let her go.

He was god and she was his angel, he would protect her, even if she hated everything he stood for.

If he had to become a demon to do so, then so be it, but he would be her demon...

Because he loved her.

'My ...Sakura...'

And she would never know it.

**-End-**

_I hope you liked it~ well give me a review and let me know if I did alright will you? Please?_

_If it gets enough I might start writing a Peinsaku fic...like...a proper one..._

_And no flames please, they make me stop writing...TT_TT_

_THANKS FOR READING!_

_...tell me if you liked the end, i was having a bad day and i think i took out my frustration on this poor fic..._


End file.
